Wandering
by x se
Summary: After losing to Gash in the final battle, Zeon wanders alone without a cause. But then he meets Koruru at a reunion one day. Zeon decides its time to find a permanent home, and somewhere near the waterfall… Zeon x Koruru ONESHOT


_Wandering_

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell (dubZatchBell)  
Spoilers for the movie, the LORD/Zofius/Stone Tablet story arc (episode 40 to (at least) 80), and the few precious episodes (20 and 40-something) that Zeon were in.  
**WARNING:** These spoilers are **NOT** light, and do **NOT** read if you want to be surprised. You have been warned.

* * *

.

Light blue shoes. White cloak. White skin. Silver hair. Purple eyes. White streaks constantly spinning around pupils. Mouth filled entirely with fangs. Two lines below each eye. Light blue bow on collar. A glare so fierce all stayed away.

Zeon wasn't sure why he had even shown up to this "reunion" Broom and the Headmaster had set up. All graduates from the most recent class and participants in the tournament had been invited. He had simply been somewhat content with exploring the Makai, going to far places. He couldn't do this before the war, and if he had, they might not have confused him with Gash.

Unfortunately, now that Gash was king, everyone knew who he was. And everyone, even babies, confused him with the blonde, orange eyed fool.

Zeon scanned the area, over one hundred demons from the present, and some of the 40 demons Zofius had controlled from 1000 years ago. Pamun and Reira were talking with Gash, as they knew almost no one else.

In fact, almost everyone was talking, or trying to anyway, with Gash. Burago and Bali, both of whom had horribly defeated Gash in their first fights, were off to the side. Tio and Yopopo were singing on stage, and Kito was telling riddles of Dr. NazoNazo (Dr. Guess) to smaller (or younger, since few could be smaller than Kito) demons who had come in from their classes.

'I shouldn't have come.' Decided Zeon finally, though he had known it from the beginning. He saw the looks he was being given by Ropes, Balto, and a few others. He smirked at that. He had ruthlessly defeated _those_ weaklings. _They_ knew not to confuse him with Gash.

Zeon looked over at Zofius, who was in a corner and eating quietly. He smirked. He could have defeated Zofius easily at any time, and taken all 40 demons under his control as well. But rumor had it Burago had done most of that, with Gash and his foolish friends helping out on the side. The wench was weak.

Zeon shook his head and headed towards the exit. However, as he passed the punch table, a girl walked up to him. Zeon blinked and stopped, glancing around. Gash had gone off somewhere, and Yopopo was singing alone. So the idiot was off with his girlfriend.

"Hello." Said the girl kindly. She wore a pink dress, had pink hair, and light purple eyes.

"Hn." Zeon nodded briefly, waiting for it. This girl was probably one of Gash's adoring fans, and once again, he was being confused with the idiot. Unfortunately, with the fool in charge, killing her would be impossible.

"You know, I think I've seen you somewhere before…" said the girl thoughtfully. Zeon blinked.

'Hmm… Either she's more of a fool that Gash or she has a terrible memory.' Thought Zeon darkly. Perhaps he should yell at her. No rules against that… 'Yet.'

"Hey! Didn't you used to sit in the back of the class in the row by yourself?" asked the girl brightly.

Zeon's mind drew a blank. He did the only thing he could think of. He blinked, and blinked again.

"Er… Yes, yes I was…" Zeon frowned inwardly. Those were his darker days. Under the rules of the king back then, he could have at least _injured_ Gash, but he didn't. And why was he talking like a moron?

"Ah! I knew it! What is your name? You never spoke up…" The girl frowned. Perhaps this person didn't like to fight either, and was quiet.

"Zeon."

"You…" The girl's eyes widened. Only those close to the king had heard the story of the final battle. She had never imagined that the person she was talking to was _that_ Zeon. "You fought Gash in the end, right?"

"Correct." Replied Zeon darkly. He clenched his fist. "I had a chance to defeat him, to destroy his dreams… Have my revenge… Hpmh, you probably don't care about that anyway. I must go, I may not have a home but I need to find somewhere to sleep…"

Zeon moved Koruru to the side, purposely ignoring the goose bumps that covered him when he touched her skin, felt the warmth that radiated from her. Zeon stormed out of the castle with the intention of destroying something.

It seemed though, that that just wasn't to be.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. Zeon raised an eyebrow, and wondered why he should listen to whoever it was. But he was compelled to look, and so, he did.

To Zeon's surprise, it was the girl he had been speaking with. Perhaps she wanted to yell at him for insulting the great king Gash? After all, Gash's mate, Tiu or something like that, had done that. And then he destroyed her book and broke her partner's arm.

"What is it?" snapped Zeon, the white streaks in his eyes spinning as they always did, though faster than normal. When his eyes became a white and purple blur, you'd know you were doomed. It represented Zeon's anger, his rage.

"W-Why do you hate Gash so much? What did he ever do to you?" asked the girl.

Zeon snorted, and was about to leave, when she continued.

"Was it bad? What could be bad enough to make you hate someone so much?" asked the girl, and although Zeon loathed to admit it, giving into that soft voice was tempting.

"We were born on the same day, Gash and I…" growled Zeon softly, sitting down and leaning against a fountain. The girl sat down in front of him, on her knees and staring expectantly, hands folded in her lap. "Our mother's were sisters… My father died before I was born."

"You're related…?" whispered the girl in shock. Zeon turned to her sharply.

"Don't interrupt." Snapped Zeon. "I could be off destroying a forest, but I decided to tell you of my past. It would be best to keep quiet, till the end at any rate."

"S-Sorry…" stammered the girl. Zeon rolled his eyes.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Zeon.

"Koruru…" stammered the girl.

"Whatever. As I was saying…" Zeon coughed. "My mother, from what I was told, had nothing to live for as it was. Besides for me, at any rate. However, both my mother and Gash's nearly died in childbirth."

The girl stared in shock when she saw a tear drop from Zeon's eyes. The demon didn't seem to notice.

"However, the elders, when they saw what I looked like… When they felt my power…" Zeon clenched his fist. "Everyone, even my mother, looks like Gash in our family. I was… A monster of a demon. Those bastards, they completely ignored my mother and focussed completely on Gash's."

Koruru gasped in horror.

"Oh yes, that's not all…" Zeon laughed mirthlessly, still not noticing the tears leaking out of his purple eyes. "They didn't even bury her in our family's cemetery. They dumped her body in a lake. They took her name off the family tree, erased her, saying her child was evil…"

Koruru didn't say anything, just listened.

"Oh yes, while Gash grew up as a blissfully happy fool, I was cast aside…" Zeon chuckled. "The elders simply ignored me, I stole food from the outside world. They hoped to starve me to death… But they failed miserably… _Zakeru_…"

Zeon held his hand towards a statue of Gash and blew it to pieces and laughed. Koruru frowned, but decided to say nothing.

"I had this power since I was a baby, when they tried to kill me and say I died with my mother…" Zeon growled.

"A-Ano…" stammered Koruru. Zeon glared at her.

"What?" snapped the demon.

"If you were a baby, how would you know all this?" asked Koruru.

"Ah, a good question my dear…" Zeon chuckled. "I suppose you've been wondering why I hate Gash, and not the elders. I do hate the elders, but not as much… You see, my aunt, my mother's younger sister, had a cousin. She secretly gave me to the cousin, and the cousin, a beautiful woman with purple hair, raised me…"

More tears spilled from Zeon's eyes.

"I had nothing, because Hanako, that was her name, only visited me every few days…" Zeon sighed. "It was all I used to live for. But then, one day, the elders found out, and nearly killed her… I was putting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the inevitable, when Gash walked in…"

Koruru was beginning to see the picture, but she seriously hoped her suspicions were incorrect.

"I asked him to get help, I begged him, pleaded with him… Knowing that my mother would still be alive if he had been born on a different day…" Zeon choked a sob. "But the fool stood there and pointed at Hanako. And then he ran off, and never came back. And Hanako died there, in my arms… I was soaked in her blood, and I vowed revenge…"

Zeon sighed wistfully and stared at the remains of the statue he had destroyed.

"But it wasn't to be…" Zeon finished and looked at Koruru. "There, now you- What the hell is wrong with you?"

Koruru was sniffling, and before Zeon could even mock her, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Zeon was bewildered by this act, but didn't fight it. He had just relived Hanako's death, and he normally tried to forget about it.

"That is so sad, Zeon-san…" stammered Koruru. She moved away from the hug and wiped her tears. Zeon felt wetness on his cloak, but before he could ponder on _that_, Koruru had leaned forward and wiped the tears of his own face. "Zeon-san, I live by the waterfalls… I will be your friend, so will you visit me sometime?"

"What?" Zeon stared at her.

"Well, I'm sure you want me gone now, but maybe later you could visi-." Koruru was interrupted.

"No… If you want, you can stay…" said Zeon softly. He had been fighting an inner battle. One side told him to get rid of her, the other screamed to accept this rare kindness before the chance was gone. The elders couldn't harm him, or anyone he knew, now that Gash was king. 'I suppose if I can't have revenge, at least there's a small advantage…'

"So, Zeon-san… One last question… Why did you hate being confused with Gash?" stammered Koruru. "I mean, besides for the fact you hate him…"

"Simple. I would never harm Hanako, and anyone who called me Gash basically told me I helped her die." Said Zeon. Koruru nodded, and moved to lean against the fountain. They spoke no more, both left alone to their thoughts. Eventually, Koruru fell to sleep.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, but his other shot up with it when her head rolled onto his shoulder. His eyes shot open and his cheeks burned, but he made no move to removed the pink haired head from his shoulder.

"The waterfalls…" murmured Zeon. His cloak wrapped itself around himself and Koruru, and then both seemed to disappear.

* * *

Koruru rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. Wait, how did she get in her bed…?

"Zeon-san…?" called Koruru tentatively. She walked out of the small cabin she lived in, still in the dress she wore the night before, and looked around. She heard a yell and heard thunder, and instinctively ran towards it. She ran past Pati, who had just woken up and walked out of her own cabin, and other demons who lived in the village.

Finally, Koruru reached a clearing and to her surprise, saw Zeon and Raycom yelling at each other.

"You can't just barge into our village and our trees!" yelled Raycom furiously. "Pretending to be the kin-."

Zeon had grabbed Raycom's neck.

"Finish. That. Sentence." Hissed Zeon, and his eyes were a white and purple blur. He was infuriated.

"Zeon-san, stop!" yelled Koruru. Zeon glanced over at Koruru, before glaring at Raycom. The streaks began to spin less violently, at least to an extent that they could be extinguished from the purple.

"Fine." Zeon threw Raycom as hard as he could at a tree stump. The ice demon glared.

"_Gikoru_!" yelled Raycom, breathing large icicles and firing them at Zeon.

Zeon laughed.

"_Rashiludo_!" yelled Zeon and out of the earth rose a large white shield. Raycom's eyes widened as he was hit by déjà vu. And electrified icicles. "You deserved more than that."

Zeon turned and picked up a large pile of logs, ignoring Raycom and walking deeper into the forest. Koruru ran over to him.

"Why did you cut down the trees Zeon-san?" asked Koruru.

"I'm building a cabin in a nearby clearing." Replied Zeon, and his cloak flew around him, and stretched and covered the logs. It was like they evaporated, but he saw the bright smile on Koruru's face before he left.

* * *

"Hmph…" Zeon smirked when he was finished. "That will do, that will do…"

Zeon looked at the cabin that took him a week to visit, with occasional help from Koruru and Raycom, who somehow had ended up as Zeon's "friend". More like acquaintance, but since Zeon was just yelling at him and not trying to kill him (unlike that wolf-like creature that came by the cabin by accident), like everyone else, you could tell Zeon liked him to some extent.

Zeon wondered why he was doing this. He walked into the cabin, confused by his actions, and then saw the bed Koruru had made for him. A new mattress was even there. He hadn't slept on a mattress until he went to the Ningenkai. There, he had been in control. To his surprise, he decided he didn't like being in control, nor being controlled.

He wanted to be equal to everyone else, and here it seemed, that would happen.

Deciding to think about it later, Zeon fell onto the comfy bed, buried his head in a pillow, and immediately decided this was a lot better than wandering around sleeping in caves.

As he fell to sleep, he saw an image of Koruru. And he knew that giving up wandering wouldn't be so bad, as long as he had Koruru and a comfy bed. And maybe Raycom too. But just maybe.

_Fin_

_EndNote: I might continue this. I like where it's going..._


End file.
